1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a construction and to a terminal cap for preventing erroneous connection of two different types of batteries by a connection means, such as a booster cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Twelve-volt batteries typically are used in automotive vehicles. In recent years, however, consideration has been given to automotive actuators that are electric. Under such circumstances, the voltage and capacity of currently used batteries could be insufficient. Thus, batteries that have a higher voltage than conventional batteries are being considered for use in automotive vehicles.
The use of higher voltage batteries would create the potential for a conventional low-voltage battery to be connected to a high-voltage battery by a booster cable when a battery dies.
In view of such a potential, an object of the present invention is to provide a construction and a terminal cap for preventing batteries that have different specifications from being connected erroneously e.g. by a booster cable.
The subject invention is directed to a construction for preventing erroneous connection of two different types of batteries, such as a high-voltage battery and a low-voltage battery mounted in automotive vehicles. The connection between the batteries may be made by a connection means, such as a booster cable. The construction for preventing erroneous connection may comprise at least one protecting portion near an electrode of either one of the batteries. The protecting portion near the electrode interferes with the clip at the end of the booster cable, or with other such connection means, to prevent connection with the electrode. Therefore, erroneous connection of batteries that have different specifications can be prevented.
A terminal cap may cover a battery terminal that is connectable with the electrode, and the protecting portion may be formed integrally or unitarily with the terminal cap. Accordingly, the protecting portion utilizes the existing terminal cap for covering the battery terminal and the electrode. Therefore, it is not necessary to add a special construction to prevent erroneous connection.
A first accommodating portion may be formed at the leading end of the terminal cap for accommodating a connecting portion of the battery terminal that is to be connected with the electrode. The protecting portion is formed such that an opening edge of the first accommodating portion is higher or projects a greater distance than the upper end of the electrode when the battery terminal that is covered by the terminal cap is connected with the electrode.
Accordingly, when the battery terminal covered by the terminal cap is connected with the electrode of the battery, the opening edge of the first accommodating portion of the terminal cap is higher than the upper end of the electrode. Thus, the upper or projecting edge of the first accommodating portion interferes with the clip of the booster cable and prevents connection of the clip with the electrode.
A plurality of battery terminals may be placed one over another on an electrode, and the terminal cap may be mounted to at least partly cover the uppermost battery terminal. Additionally, the opening edge of the first accommodating portion of the terminal cap preferably is higher or projects more than the upper or projecting end of the electrode. Accordingly, erroneous connection can be avoided if the terminal cap at least partly covers the uppermost battery terminal and the opening edge of the first accommodating portion is above both the electrode and the upper battery terminal.
The invention also is directed to a terminal cap for preventing erroneous connection of two different types of batteries, such as a high-voltage battery and a low-voltage battery mounted in automotive vehicles. The connection between the batteries may be by a connection means, such as a booster cable. The terminal cap comprises at least one integral or unitary protecting portion that is mountable to cover a battery terminal that can be connected with an electrode of one of the batteries. The protecting portion interferes with a clip at the end of the booster cable to prevent connection of the clip with the electrode.
According to a preferred embodiment, a first accommodating portion is formed at the leading end of the terminal cap for at least partly accommodating a connecting portion of the battery terminal to be connected with the electrode.
Preferably, the protecting portion is formed such that an opening edge of the first accommodating portion is higher or projects a greater distance than the upper end of the electrode when the battery terminal substantially covered by the terminal cap is connected with the electrode.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.